In the state of the art, mobile communication devices used for wireless communication are typically tested by a separately formed test and measurement device that comprises inter alia a communication protocol tester.
The device under test may transmit a test signal for testing purposes wherein the test signal is received by the test and measurement device for analyzing purposes. However, such a testing system is complex as the testing method related thereto takes a long time, in particular while testing many different mobile communication devices.